


Missing Someone

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not understand your words. Perhaps we should speak after training."</p><p>"You're really warming me up buttercup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Someone

"I do not understand your words. Perhaps we should speak after training."

"You're really warming me up buttercup."

I've been fairly new to Overwatch. They had placed me on a few missions. Whenever I go to practice I've noticed someone watching me. He was shooting at some training bots for awhile. Today this man approached me and asked to spar. It seems unfair to use my sword against his pistol. I've suggested we try dodging each other's attacks. My shurikens were accurate but he managed to shoot them. Either that or use his metal arm to block the hits. His pistol work could use practice at a distance. McCree was known for large damage at close range. I decided to never give him that advantage. My speed outshines during our practice session, then he asked something I didn't understand. Perhaps the years of living in a temple, had stumped my development with other people.

He stopped and asked me to go out with him. The air is nice this time of year. It wasn't too hot or humid. I agreed immediately to further know about my comrade. McCree could easily fit in with the crowd of people. An Omnic body made me stood out from the rest. I'm sure I was mistaken as a helper bot, one that would do services for humans. I've noticed the stares but he didn't comment on them. It's possible that he didn't know how people thought of me. I didn't even know why he wanted to take me here. A waitress entered the place as he ordered some drinks. "I apologize, I cannot consume that with this body," I said humbly and he apologized as well, "Sorry darling, I should've asked first." The night was mostly filled with chatting people. Our other friends joined with us shortly.

It was close to the base so I wasn't surprised to see the others. I mostly observed their mannerisms. Western culture was so different from ours, everyone was friendly and dropped formality. I'm feeling slightly uncomfortable from all the bodies, that's when I decided to walk out of the place. McCree had plenty of friends in my place. I walked back to the training grounds. It was empty since everyone was having fun. Meditation sounds more prominent at moments like these. My eyes closed and my body relaxed. This was better than trying to understand my new friends. I wasn't ready for so much at once. I'll take my time to know them individually.

"So there's where you've been hiding."

"I haven't been hiding. I decided that I'm more fitted to be here."

It's only been approximately around twenty minutes. McCree looked for me but I'm not sure why. He had enough to accompany him. I'm sure he was having fun with the others. "I sure messed up. Maybe next time I'll let you pick a spot for us, sweet pea," uttered McCree sweetly as I cocked my head. The cowboy was surely odd with his name choices. I'll just try to go back into meditating, his body came closer as he gain my attention. He wanted to know what sorts of foods I liked. That way we can go out to eat something. There was a certain BBQ places or maybe a quick stop to get burgers. It's sweet that he's trying so hard, though I'm not sure exactly why.

"I only consume the meals that Dr Ziegler has provided. My body has complications and cannot break up certain substances."

"Well gosh darling, maybe we should go to the cafeteria together then."

"I would like that."

We went together and because of our missions, I've never seen him eat a meal. A packet of fluids was my meal for the evening. I usually asked to receive these in my room. The cafeteria was mostly empty. It has food out on display, that way we could grab whatever we wanted to consume. My food was somewhere inside the back and wasn't difficult to find. Our cafeteria lady probably left to the bar as well. I could get certain people into trouble. It wasn't my place to intervene, so instead I went to sit with McCree. He looked at my food that was held in my hands. I've realized that I have to eat in front of him. The scars and oddly toned skin, I can't imagine that he wants to see it, "It might be better if I eat this elsewhere."

"Nonsense, I want you here."

His smile made me ache a little. He's so kind but I'm just a weird creation. A man built with metal and the longing for something else. I've accepted what I am, it doesn't change how other people made me feel. I'm hesitant but I've unhooked my mask. I expect his face to distort in displeasure. McCree bit into his burger and his eyes all along my face. Some steam was released from my vents. "What a cute face you have. It makes me want to run my fingers over it," he said so sweetly that I actually believed he meant them. My face slightly colored and I turned my head downwards. I'm sipping my food as he watched. I did feel embarrassed and acted shyly. He didn't seem to be like the others.

His eyes had a shine and that smile made me feel something. I'm not really sure why he cares. I don't mind the unexpected attention. After the food I got up to get some rest. It's been a long day and we could be called upon at any moment. In the morning I went to see the doctor. She was busy with a different patient. From her face she was delighted to see me. I'm grateful for everything she's done for me, I wouldn't be alive without her medical work. She decides to give me a check up once she finished. Everything seems to be in working order. Her hands opened me up to see my internal organs. I'm laying down on the bed to stay still. This doesn't hurt and has been done many times. The door knocked and a familiar voice had spoken.

"Pardon me, may I come in?"

"Of course Jesse. I have a patient but I know he doesn't mind."

A part of me never wanted him to see this. I'm opened up like any other machine. I guess it's only fitting that he sees what I really am. He looked over as his eyes appeared curious. She tried to explain things but I could tell he didn't understand. I'm not an engineer either. The doctor mentioned my fast heart rate, I guess our visitor made me nervous. McCree gets to see all my mechanical parts, there was nothing for me to hide. She started to put me back together after cleaning some of the inner workings. Afterwards she started to put some coating on my armor. It's to keep me waterproof and protect the paint. McCree never left once while he waited. I'm sure he's here to see Dr. Ziegler, when I was leaving he however followed me.

I'm not sure what he wanted to speak about. I was about to say something when we were interrupted. Tracer went up to McCree to let him know he was needed. A part of me felt disappointed. He said his goodbyes but tried to give me a smile. Maybe I should go see my sensei, Zenyatta would surely know the answers to my new problems. I'm wondering why one person could plague my mind so much. There was so many Omnics at the temple. I took some days off to meditate, they were all happy to see me return. I've bowed and greeted the few people here. It makes me feel at home to be around people that understood. None of them were formely human, like myself. It didn't mean that couldn't feel like I do.

The silence however didn't put me at ease. I felt even more alone even with the people around. I'd train and mediate every morning. Zenyatta appeared when I tried to clear my mind. There was no one else around this early in the morning. He sat next to me and got into meditative position. His body positioned towards me. "Why are you so troubled? Has something happened in a mission?" asked Zenyatta as I opened my eyes. There was so much I wanted to say, the first thing I said was a name. He understood immediately after I started talking about him. McCree had been around the Overwatch compound for months. His presence was oddly soothing for me.

The mission he was placed on, would take days to accomplish. I learned this after speaking with Tracer. She knew very little details. A part of me misses him and wishes he was here. I'm not sure I wanted him around with my conflicting emotions. McCree was surely friendly but otherwise nothing else. It could be how hard he tried to gain my attention, something that I wasn't use to having. "I'm sure he will arrive eventually. Be strong for his return," said sensei in a very soothing tone. I hope for his swift return, I've started to pray at the temple for his safety. I'm not a monk and didn't normally do religious practices. I'd however hope that nothing would harm him. Zenyatta did try to offer me some comfort, it did little to discourage my worry.

The very missions we were placed on could potentially end any of us. We only put our lives at risk for peace. It was something I could provide to a worthy cause, otherwise I'd give up my sword for good. There would always be innocent lives at stakes. I'd always have to take someone's life to save another. In a way it wasn't so different from the Shimada life style. If only me and my brother saw things in a similar light. A fault that was presently in both of us. It wasn't something I wanted to repeat, I'll consider all my options before rushing into an unwise decision. The few days turned into weeks. A month has passed and my inner turmoil grew. It's possible he may never come back. That's what I thought until I heard the news.

There was people flooding back from their missions. I ran towards the headquarters. He had to be safe and back into my life. I'm not sure why I wanted this strongly, I needed to see his smile and hear his odd names. The ones that made me feel funny in a good light. He wasn't in the training grounds or even in his room. There was only one other place I could've thought of, unless he was in the bar that was nearby. The infirmary was packed with injured soldiers. She was busy so I let myself in. "I'm supposed to eat this? Even a sick dog would turn his nose," argued McCree as he turned his head. Our eyes meet at that moment. His usual smile planted on his face, that was exchanged from the scowl towards the nurse. It's been so long that my legs trembled.

"We'll aren't I lucky? A beauty just landed right before me, it's like sipping Texas tea."

"Hello McCree."

"Please call me Jesse."

"How are you feeling, Jesse?"

"A lot better with a ray of sun shine."

"It's night time Jess."

His eyes didn't move from mine. I was probably blushing very heavily from under my mask. I wanted to touch him but that might be rude. "Can I hug you?" I asked for permission instead, since it was more polite. He chuckled but nodded his head. His laying position might've made it more difficult. I leaned downward with my arms wrapped around him. Jesse hugged me with his arms. It felt nice with the smell of spice in his breathe. I laughed a little when he didn't want to let me go. The nurse told us that I couldn't stay. He asked for a few more minutes to her annoyance. Dr. Ziegler came over and told her to work on a different patient. The curtains were drawn to provide us with some privacy. It felt intimate to sit on his medical bed, and listen to him speak about the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Opinions are appreciated. (:


End file.
